Ecstasy
by demonic girl
Summary: please read and review!


D/C: Do not own Cowboy Bebop. Please don't sue.

Takes place after series. In my book Spike lives the Red Dragon incident.

Ecstasy

"This is ridiculous!" Faye complained as she studied herself in the mirror. She tugged at her jeans.

Spike emerged from the bathroom, still in his normal attire, a half smoked cigarette dangling from his smirking lips.

"You're not fooling anyone. You love pretending to be my wife." Spike laughed.

"I still don't see why I had to change and you didn't." Faye shot Spike a glare, choosing to ignore his previous comment.

"Because you'll stick out like a sore thumb in that outfit of yours." Spike responded.

"Whatever. No one's going to buy that I am a wholesome wife no matter what I wear." Faye laughed

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. You're pretty good at deceiving people." Spike responded as he sat on the only bed in the room.

"I don't like this outfit." Faye studied herself in the mirror.

"Just put something on, we're going to be late."

"Can you be late to a swingers club?" Faye questioned, as she snatched a few articles of clothing from the bed before strutting into the bathroom.

"If we go too late, all the hot wives will already be taken." Spike spoke with a yawn.

"This is a bounty hunt, not a find Spike a girlfriend hunt." Faye yelled from the bathroom.

"Jealous?" Spike teased.

"You wish." Faye responded as she reentered their bedroom. Her short hair pulled into a ponytail, a few strands remaining loose. She was now wearing a tight, strapless, pale yellow dress that ended mid-thigh. She slipped on her white pumps and motioned with her head towards the door. "Let's go honey."

"Yes dear."

With that the two made their way out of the hotel and towards the swingers club.

"Dear, don't forget to wear your wedding ring." Spike handed Faye the fake gold band as they walked up to the blue shack. On the door was a black sign that read 'Jake's Club. Twenty-five and up.'

"Damn it! You don't think they card, do you?" Faye frowned as she slipped the ring onto her manicured finger.

Spike laughed, "Hopefully not. Besides aren't you ninety anyways?"

"Screw you." Faye muttered as she put on a false smile and grabbed Spike by the elbow.

"Try to behave." Spike ordered as he spotted the couple they were after.

Faye flashed him one of her signature smiles before she turned her attention to the bounties.

The lady was tall and slender with very little curves. She had bright red hair and large brown eyes. Her dress was a fire red that contrasted with her skin nicely. Spike thought overall she was attractive. Faye, on the other hand, found her disgustingly ugly.

The man was lean and had a few inches on Spike height wise. He wore a black suit with a red undershirt. His brown hair was slicked back. Spike had little if any opinion of the man while Faye was suddenly slightly more interested in the bounty.

The man's blue eyes locked onto Faye's as she sent him a smirk. He returned the smirk with a nice smile, of course no competition to Spike's smile.

"Follow my lead." Faye whispered to Spike as she dragged him towards their goal.

"Hello." Faye smiled as she approached the man and women. She first held her hand out to the women, "May Welling. This is my husband Fred Welling." Faye then shook the man's hand. She ignored the glare Spike shot her when she said his name was Fred.

"Misty Myers and this is my husband Nicholas." The red head smiled.

"Pleasure." Faye smiled as Spike shook both their hands.

"Is this your first time here?" Nicholas questioned as he gawked at Faye.

"Guilty." Faye flirted.

"My wife thought it would be a good idea, although I don't think she knows what she's getting into." Spike said as he gripped harder on Faye's arm. She didn't wince.

"It was my idea too," Misty began, "I guess our husbands get boring in bed." She giggled and added an innocent wink. Nicholas smiled, knowing the woman meant no harm by the comment.

"My wife and I make great love. We're always experimenting, right baby." Spike smirked as he pulled Faye closer. Faye forced her smile to stay put but she took a mental note to kick Spike's ass later.

"Then I guess it's settled. We're swapping wives for the night." Nicholas confirmed. Everyone was smiling but Faye and Spike had no idea if he was serious or not.

"I just need a quick word with my wife." Spike said as he pulled Faye towards the bathroom.

"Creepy." Faye whispered once they were in the clear of anyone hearing them.

"Are you sure you can handle that guy by yourself? We should just take them down on the way out." Spike questioned.

"Hell no. We would end up paying half the reward on damages." Faye all but shouted.

"Fine, Faye, just don't screw it up." Spike stated as he walked back towards the waiting couple.

"Hmph." Faye followed in pursuit.

"I'll take May to my place." Nicholas suggested.

"And I'll go with you." Misty said as she grabbed Spike's arm and began to drag him away. Spike shot Faye one last look before they headed out the door.

"Looks like it's just you and me. Shall we get going?" Nicholas offered her his arm. She took it graciously as she let him led her out the door.

---

"We're just passing through this city so we're staying at a hotel. Hope you don't mind." Spike spoke boredly as he held the door open for his guest.

"Not at all. How long are you too staying?" She question with a smile.

"Only a few more nights." Spike answered. He was quickly leading them up to their room. He was ready to be done with this bounty. Something didn't feel right.

"That's a shame." She smiled.

They reached the room in record time.

"I just have to use the bathroom." Spike stated.

When Spike exited the bathroom he was greeted by a barely dressed Misty. Her red dress had been dropped to the floor. She now lay on the bed, her pink bra pushing her small chest up as much as possible. Her matching panties were exposed also.

She smiled up seductively at Spike, "I got bored waiting for you."

"Sorry." Spike shrugged as he climbed onto the bed. He didn't feel like kissing her. He had someone else on his mind which he really hoped was not sprawled out on some other guy's bed like this woman was. "Want to experiment some?" Spike smirked as he pulled out his handcuffs.

"Sounds great." She smiled as she stretched out to the full of the bed.

Spike quickly cuffed her arms and legs to the bed. He grabbed a sock out of Faye's suitcase and gently put it in her mouth. Luckily, she didn't resist at all.

"Sorry lady, I have an appointment that I must keep." Spike spoke as he stepped a few feet away from the bed.

Spike watched as her eyebrows knitted up in confusion.

"Don't worry. I'll be back to collect the bounty on your head." He stated with a wink, "By the way cute panties."

----

"This is a really nice place. What was it that you said you did for a living?" Faye questioned as she watched Nicholas pour them each a glass of wine.

"I'm a realtor." He answered.

"That must be fascinating." She smiled.

Faye quickly drank the glass of wine without hesitation.

Nicholas lightly touched Faye's face.

"You're simply beautiful." He spoke softly.

"Thanks." Faye mumbled. She felt weird. Something wasn't right. The room was starting to spin slightly. "I need to use the restroom." Faye mumbled as she stood up. Nicholas pointed straight ahead. Faye wobbled over to the bathroom. She needed to contact Spike. But Faye never made it. Her legs went limp as all feeling left them. She slowly slid to the floor, finally landing with a thump. A giggle escaping her lips as she ran her slender hands down her face.

"What did you do?" She spoke slowly, as if she were unsure of herself.

"Nothing dear. You must have drunk too much too fast." He said as he stood up to go to her aid.

"Liar." She smirked. She knew she should be mad but she couldn't focus. Her mind was at an unfamiliar happy state. She felt like dancing, she felt like kissing someone.

"I guess you feel that ecstasy I put in your drink, Ms. Valentine." He smiled as he helped her up off the floor.

"You know my name?" She questioned, her eyes growing slightly larger as his grip tighten on her. She wasn't afraid although she knew she should be. She scratched at her neck, analyzing your situation, fighting the urge to touch Nicholas.

"You are quit popular, my dear. You and your "husband" Spike. I must say I was originally just going to kill you but you are much to pretty to simply kill." He said with a head shake.

"That's funny. I was going to kill you." Faye stated as she pushed him away and began to run. She didn't know where too but she knew she had to get away before she let her defense down.

"I don't think you'll be killing anyone now, Ms. Valentine."

She wasn't able to get far before Nicholas swiftly tackled her to the hard wood floor. She hit the floor hard, accidentally chomping down on her bottom lip when she landed. Blood dripped down her mouth but she didn't feel the pain. She laughed, as if she were playing a game while she pushed and kicked a Nicholas trying to push him away. Nicholas easily overpowered her; it was hardly a challenge with the state she was in.

"You'll enjoy this." He stated as he traced his rough fingers traced along the edge of her dress and chest. He bent over and kissed her lightly on her light pink lips. Faye nibbled at his lip. He kissed her harder.

"Stop." She moaned as she tried to inch away from him, knowing this wasn't right.

He didn't respond as he started to shrug Faye's snug dress down. Faye headed butted him with all the strength she could muster, but unknowingly she caused as much damage to herself as to him. He shoved her away instantly. Ignoring the blood dripping unto her brow, Faye began to sprint away from Nicholas who was still holding his head. Nicholas recovered quickly seeing Faye making a dash for it.

He closed the space between them in seconds and grabbed at Faye's dress, which was already half way down, he finished pulling the rest of it off of her and letting it rest at her skipping feet. She kept moving after a quick stumble, shedding the dress. She headed towards the gigantic staircase.

Nicholas stood his ground briefly. He knew in the state she in she wouldn't be getting far fast. He was enjoying the view. He watched as she wobbly made her way up the stairs, not once looking back. Her black undergarments and white pumps was the only clothing remaining on her tiny frame. That's when Nicholas noticed the gun attached onto her inner thigh. He made a mad dash for Faye, hoping she wouldn't remember she had it before he snatched it. Once again Nicholas forced Faye to the ground. Much to Nicholas annoyance, Faye wouldn't stay still, making the task of snatching the gun nearly impossible. He grabbed at her thigh harshly, finally managing to grab it.

"You been such a pain, but it will be worth it." He snarled at Faye as he harshly grabbed Faye's shoulders. Faye gave him a goofy smile. Faye had lost the battle with the drug. She was no longer able to think straight.

She bit at her lower lip, not sure what to do, she looked from her right to her left, admiring the pretty lighting. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and forced her face close to his, licking at her lips lightly. Faye laughed, not feeling the pain of him gripping her hair so tightly.

"Nicholas." Spike's angry tone shouted from the bottom of the staircase.

Nicholas dropped his hold on Faye, who stumbled backwards with the release.

"Spikey!" Faye yelled as she barely regained her composure.

Spike's eyes got slightly larger at the site of her.

"Faye, I told you not to screw this up." He spoke angrily, he was not so happy about her appearance.

Faye's smile just widened as she waved at him, not paying any attention to what he had said.

Nicholas was using this time to weigh in on his options. He finalized his decision and quickly snatched Faye. Harshly placing the gun that he had stole from Faye at her head.

"Put your gun down Mr. Spiegel. It's for her best interest." Nicholas grinned as he began to walk down the stairs, using Faye as a shield.

Spike refused to lower his gun; he raised it level with Nicholas head. Spike watched as Nicholas knuckles turn white from gripping the gun so hard. Spike's added pressure to the trigger button, he watched as Nicholas did the same. Nicholas wasn't bluffing.

Spike tossed the weapon to the side with hesitation.

Nicholas all but carried Faye down the stairs, for he had little patience for her unstable walking.

Spike glared at Faye as she happily passed him and headed towards the door, gun still pointed at her temple.

Upon reaching the door, Nicholas tossed Faye to the floor, "It's a shame I can't take you with me." He fired the remaining bullets into the house. Faye sat on the floor motionless while Spike in one motion grabbed his gun and fired back. He ran to the door way to see any sign of Nicholas. Nicholas was already long gone.

"Damn it Faye. You're a real pain." He stated as he picked up Faye's empty gun which Nicholas had tossed. After retrieving the gun, Spike walked over to her, "Get up, idiot."

Faye's emeralds eyes shot up to stare at Spike's. That's when Spike noticed how her emerald eyes were dilated. He grabbed her gently by the shoulders, forcing her to stand up.

"What he give you?" Spike questioned.

Faye giggled and ran a hand along Spike's face, "Soft."

"Faye." Spike said sternly. That's when Faye crossed her to pointer finger to make and x, nodding her head stupidly. Spike understood what she meant.

"Let's go." He ordered, snatching Faye's dress off the floor and handing it to her.

"No." She refused the article of clothing.

Spike rolled his eyes. He headed over to his zip craft with Faye close behind. Spike jumped inside and was closing the hatch when a barely dressed Faye hopped her way onto his lap.

"Where's your spaceship?" He looked down at her. She made a pout with her lips and shrugged.

Spike closed the hatch and quickly maneuvered his way back to the hotel.

"It's not a total loss. I caught my half of the bounty." Spike smirked although he felt a little uncomfortable with the situation. Faye was basically sprawled out in his lap, wearing practically nothing, while caressing his face and every so often tracing down his neck to his chest before returning to his face.

Spike focused on getting back to the hotel and he did in record time.

Spike helped Faye out of the cockpit, grabbing his trench coat out of his seat also.

"You have to put it on." He threw it at her.

He watched at Faye raised her nose and crossed her arms over each other, letting the jacket fall to the floor. Spike forced himself not to let his eyes wonder.

"Damn it." He muttered as he snatched the coat and placed it over her warm shoulders. Faye tried hard to shrug it off; much to her dismay Spike wasn't letting her.

"No."

"Wear it for right now and once we can get back to our room you can run around naked for all I care." He stated as he slid her arms into the sleeve and then quickly tied it shut.

"With you?" She smiled as she locked eye contact with Spike, biting her lower lip, resting her sweaty forehead on Spike's.

Spike just shook his head and grabbed her wrist, leading her up to the hotel, where hopefully half their bounty would be waiting. He looked over at Faye who was all but skipping down the hallways. It's a good thing it was so late and not many people out. The two people Faye did spot, she managed to have a mini make-out session before an annoyed Spike had to pull her away.

Spike opened the door but Faye pushed past him first, immediately she stripped off the coat. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Handcuffs!" Faye squealed as she walked over to the empty bed.

"Figures." Spike mumbled as he plopped on the empty bed that should have held their bounty. "Jet's going to flip." He said to Faye.

She wasn't paying attention, she was to busy trying to find a radio station to dance too.

Spike shut off the lamp next to him, making the room almost dark besides the small amount of light peaking out from the closed bathroom door. Spike shut his eyes and listened to the techno music playing in the background. Whatever Faye was going to do, he didn't want to have any part of it.

Faye stood up upon finding a station to her liking. She bit her lips and looked both ways, as if she had an audience watching her every move.

She danced a little to the music, swaying her hips back and fourth to the beat. She was burning up. She ran a sweaty arm across her forehead.

She sprinted into the bathroom and started the shower, singing to herself as she did so. She didn't bother taking off her undergarments when she jumped into the shower. She scrubbed lightly at her face and body, still not feeling the pain from earlier. As quickly as she was in she was out. She barely dried off her body before reentering the bedroom.

"Spikey!" She squealed upon re-seeing him lounging on the bed.

Spike forced his eyes to remain shut. He didn't feel like be being bothered by her.

Faye skipped over to Spike's bed and jumped on him, landing on him roughly. Spike's eyes jolted open and was welcomed by a soaked, smiling Faye.

"Yes my dear?" He raised an eyebrow at her, small droplets of water falling from her hair unto him.

"You're silly." She said in a tone he had never heard her use before. She sounded like a kindergarten teacher.

"On the contrary." Spike smirked.

Faye bent down and kissed Spike's lips lightly. Spike didn't respond, although part of him wanted to very, very badly. Spike not responding didn't slow Faye down as she kissed him on the neck. Spike wasn't sure if it would leave a mark or not. He didn't really care because he was pretty damn sure he was going to hang this over Faye's head forever. The more proof the better.

Spike smirked at that thought but it quickly vanished when Faye grabbed his hand and ran it down her body. Spike felt himself blush lightly as he fingers trailed down her bare, wet body. 'Stop thinking like that.' He thought to himself.

"Don't you like me?" Faye wined.

Spike wasn't sure what to say. Right now he did like her, he liked her a lot. But he wasn't going to act on it.

"Want to make a deal?" He offered as he removed his hand from Faye's stomach and to behind his head.

"Listening."

"If you still feel the same tomorrow night then you come to my room and we will do anything you want." Spike offered, knowing very well she would not be in his room tomorrow night.

Faye kissed him again and this time Spike returned it, well slightly. Faye cut the kiss short and her attention went back to the music.

"I need a drink." Spike mumbled as he watched Faye dance around like a fool. He rolled over but he couldn't find sleep.

What felt like a few hours later, Spike felt Faye collapse next to him.

He looked over at the clock which read five o'clock. Finally. He got up and shut off the music and fell back onto the bed.

---

Faye woke up in a daze. She was freezing. She sat up slightly and looked down at her attire.

"What the hell?" She mumbled as she strained her brain to think back at last night events. "Ouch." She had a huge headache. 'The bounty?' She wondered as she looked around for Spike. Spike was no where to be found. She slowly made her way into the bathroom. Spike was in there brushing his teeth.

"Scary." He laughed, with the brush still in his mouth, at the sight of her.

"Shut up." Faye flatly ordered. She looked herself in the mirror. Her face had a yellow tint to it. Dark circles engulfed her eyes. Her lip was busted and had a huge bruise/ cut on her forehead. Then there was that horrible pain it her head. She leaned over and rested her forehead on the cool mirror. She heard Spike rinse and spit.

"I already stuck all your crap in your ship so get dressed and head back to the Bebop. I'll check us out."

Faye nodded, "Thanks."

She headed back in the bedroom to get dressed.

"Spike you packed all my clothes up." She yelled lazily. Really she could care less right now about putting clothes on, she wanted to go back to sleep.

"Use my trench coat." Spike suggested as he came out of the bathroom, unfazed by Faye's outfit now.

Faye quickly slipped it on and grabbed the white pumps which were neatly stacked in the corner.

'He would remember to leave shoes out.' She rolled her eyes.

Spike couldn't help but smile. He liked the way she looked in his trench coat although physically, Faye had seen better days. Spike watch as Faye tied her hair back and strutted out the door.

"Women." Spike mumbled as he grabbed the room's keycards and followed her out.

-----

"What the hell happened to her?" Jet asked with true concern in his voice, while looking at the passed out Faye on the yellow couch, who was still wearing Spike's trench coat.

Spike didn't answer right away; he was being entertained with watching Ed itch Faye's nose with a feather. Most the time Faye wouldn't move but every once in awhile she would swat it away, often hitting herself lightly instead.

"The bounty slipped her ecstasy," Spike answer in a low tone.

"And you still let him get away?" Jet gruffly question.

"He grabbed Faye and held her hostage. Princess over there couldn't take the situation serious. She was laughing while he was pointing a gun to her pretty little head." Spike lit a cigarette.

"Wow, Spike-o." Jet laughed.

"What?" Spike looked confused.

"The princess over there has got you in quit a fuss." Jet laughed.

"Ohhhhh." Edward spoke loudly while starring at Spike and Jet.

"What are you ohing about, Ed?" Spike growled before stalking off.

"Spikey-wikey fuss fuss over Faye-Faye." Ed howled.

"She annoys the hell out of me." Spike yelled half way down the hallway.

---

Faye woke up, once again with a blur for a memory. This morning in the hotel room had seemed like a dream. She stalked her way over to the shower. Taking a shower was her therapy.

Just as she was about to enter the bathroom, a towel dressed Spike strolled out, whistling one of his favorite tunes.

Faye pulled the trench coat tighter to her body. The mark on Spike's neck caught Faye's attention.

"Looks like somebody got some action last night." Faye said in a polite but annoyed voice, quickly brushing past Spike and into the bathroom.

"Hmm. If I do recall correctly, which I do, I believe I was with you all night." Spike shrugged and continued to walk towards his bedroom.

Faye's heart jumped. "What did do?" She whispered.

----

Spike lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He looked at the clock, one o'clock in the morning.

'I'm not waiting for her.' He thought.

Spike rolled over onto his side, closing his eyes. He quickly fell asleep.

The creaking of his door abruptly brought him awake. Spike glanced at the clock which read three, and then at the door way.

"Faye?" He asked as he sat up.

"Don't get to excited cowboy. I'm not holding you up to that deal you offered last night." Faye smiled as she took a seat on Spike's bed.

"I see you finally put some clothes on." Spike teased.

"Shut up. I came here to tell you something." She ordered.

Spike smirked but remained silent.

Faye took a long pause and gulped as if what she was about to say was a difficult thing for her to say.

"Spike, you're not such a bad guy." She spoke with a smile.

Spike smirked, waiting for her to continue.

Faye gave him a quick kiss and a small wave before walking out of his room.

Spike laid back down on his bed, knowing very well in the morning they're truce would be over.

"Women." He muttered as he went back to sleep.

----

Alright hope you enjoyed. Please review good and bad welcomed.

I got this idea because I pass by a swingers club everyday on my way home and it gave me the idea but then the story went a different way. Oh well what can you do? Anyways some might think the way Faye acted was off while she was on ecstasy, well I wrote this from personal experience in a way. I def. busted my lip because I tried to kiss the t.v. and I thought I was a shark but that is a different story…point is it makes you not think right at all. Hope you liked.


End file.
